etymologyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пост
Пост=пуст - это, так сказать, официальная точке зрения богословов и церковников. Но ведь Христос постился свои 40 дней задолго до появление великого и могучего русского языка. Так? Откуда же пошло понятие ПУСТ? Не из пустыни ли, куда переводчики Библии и поместили Христа? Скажем. греч ИППОbСТАС/bИО - это iконюшня/i, т.е. некое место iстояния/i. А вот, нем. bFEST/bESSEN - это iбанкет/i, праздничная iеда/i, где bFEST /b- iпост/i, от iстоять/i, а ESSEN - iесть/i, iкушать/i. И при этом нем. FASTEN - переводится как iпоститься/i! Пост, Баста - конец работы, отказ от мирской суеты, стояние на молитве, на воздержании и т.п. Делать акцент на пустоте желудка подвижника - это значит сильно принижать само духовное делание, т.е. духовный подвиг воздержания. А вот семантическое СТОЯНИЕ-ПОСТ-ПОСТОЙ - это уже серьезно, и вполне отвечает духовному подвижничеству, подражанию подвига Христа - стоять на своём, на идее, на требовании Сына и т.п. Впрочем, Александр, в русском языке оказалось предостаточно слов так же и с одинаковыми корнями, но при этом, так сказать, с разными значениями. Одно как бы перетекает в другое. И понять что здесь первично и что вторично - бывает очень трудно. Скажем, тот же Ваш корень ПУСТ. Что отличает, по-Вашему, ПУСТ или ПУСТОЙ от ПУСТИТЬ, ПУСКАТЬ? в греческом конюшня - σταύλος ипостась = υπόσταση первый корень не лошадь, υπό=под , а σταση от англ. station в свою очередь от русского стать. в конечном итоге стоять. стойло=στάση υπόσταση =под + стать, в итоге ипостась стремиться быть похожим. пускать---из пущать, попытка замены русской шипящей латинским буквосочетанием sk сказалось во многих словах. пустить из пущать попытка замены русской шипящей другим сочетанием st и оба варианта с расширенным смыслом прижились при возврате. пуст и пустой к этому не относятся они из поуст, с корневым уст-уста Какая такая официальная, да еще и от церкви, вот тут я вообще не пойму. Я по словарям бегаю. Официальней не придумаешь Пусто в части славянских языков—это праздник. Словацкий, чешский-prázdny Боснийский-prazan Болгарский-празен Греческий-αδειάσει - опорожнить puszta в венгерском-голый пустой пустынный отдельной строкой пусто-üres родственно нашему резать. пустынь-эрмитаж-хижина отшельника, монастырь келья клетка синонимы Естественно, что после обильной «трапезы» становится пусто. А пустынь и десерт—собственно одно и то же. DES(S)ERT –пустынь, пустыня- написание одинаковое, двойное S местами, и во множестве языков. А десерт, это то, что последнее осталось. ПОЧТИ ничего. Собственно в настоящем на конец всегда сладкое. Насладиться-наесться. Характерно заимствование из русского в немецкий- Wüste-пустыня, тут нетрадиционная замена П не на F, а на W. Во фризском еще более созвучней пустыня - woestyn с заменой буквы –пое(у)стин. возможно эрмитаж-термит-терем перекликаются по смыслу, отдельный дом в смысле изоляции и понятие герметичность может быть оттуда же. HERMITAG-ERMIT-/GERMET в смысле изоляции и терем-тюрьма. В русском ПУСТО раньше писалось поУСТО, Уста наблюдаем корень. Вспоминаем присказку—по устам текло, да в рот не попало. Единственно, что от церковного, так то ТРАПЕЗА. А это уже в тему драпать и будем потом рассматривать. Про Христа тут не стоит, кто кого раньше. Скользкая тема, особенно в рамках новой хронологии и в силу компилятивности самой библии. Не так уж много христианской церкви лет, исламу тоже, так уж выходит, причем новые вопросы скользкость усугубляют. Все не так, ребята, словами Высоцкого. Есть еще одна традиция церковная-сорокоуст, где опять уста. Сорокоуст-поминальная молитва. С одной стороны посмотреть, ее проговаривают, устами. А в быту остались поминки с обязательным застольем. Традиция, а в церкви-просто поминальная молитва. Вспоминаем про скифские курганы и остатки пиршеств, обнаруженные при раскопках. Традиция явно старше. Намаз в исламе и окончание молитвы сопровождается характерным жестом-это уже не традиция-это рефлексы. Вытирание лица. Вазомоторика. Наблюдения. Наличие бороды усугубляет. Русские попы во время молитвы инстинктивно за бороду хватаются. А вот и немецкий, правильно, опять с едой связано. А вот, нем. bFEST/bESSEN - это iбанкет/i, праздничная iеда/i, где bFEST /b- iпост/i, от iстоять/i, а ESSEN - iесть/i, iкушать/i. И при этом нем. FASTEN - переводится как iпоститься/i! Плюсик зря поставил. Я повторюсь, в русском пост церковный не от поста, на котором стоят, а от ПОУСТ. Глянем в немецкий словарь. Корень в слове FASTEN - Fast-почти. Это не почитать, не чтить, это мало осталось(дойти, поесть, поспать). То есть-другое значение почти—это совсем быстро делается. Чуть-чуть осталось. То есть это ближе к Английскому fast-быстро. FEST в немецком 1. твердый, 2. крепкий, прочный, 3. Постоянный. Едой и не пахнет.. А в датском это FAST с теми же значениями, но и более широко: закрепить, швартовать, плотный, устойчивый, стойкий. В нидерландском—с теми значениями—VAST. В английском FAST- быстро как дополнение к значениям из датского. Но в датском быстро-hurtig, перекликается с английским hurry-торопиться, спешить, и там же в датском присутствует боевой русский клич-hurra-ура. Скорее всего являющимся корневым. В нидерландском почти - haast и близко к FAST, в шведском- nästan В датском почти- næsten Отметим, что переход от n к h вполне объясняется похожестью написания в курсивной записи и отличаются только длиной хвостика, а переход от P к F-V-W – огрехами произношения. А теперь ударим по этимологии. Английский этимологический словарь, прямо даже хуже чем словарь Фасмера. hurry спешить (п.) Посмотрите поспешить на Dictionary.com гр. 1600, "переполох, возбуждение," вероятно, от спешном (ст.). Значение "" излишней спешки от 1690. В спешке "в спешке, под давлением" от 1700 года. спешить (ст.) Посмотрите поспешить на Dictionary.com 1590, переходные и непереходные, первый записанный в Шекспира, который использовал его часто; (С.), Возможно, вариант гарри, или, возможно, чувство Уэст-Мидлендс Ближнего английского hurren "быстро вибрировать, гул" (насекомых), от прото-германского * hurza "двигаться с поспешностью" (родственные слова: средневерхненемецкий hurren "в жужжание, двигаться быстро,« Старый шведский Hurra "кружиться круглый"), который также, возможно, является корнем Hurl (ст.). Торопиться "поспешить" от 1890. Связанный: поспешный; спешащий. О «реконструкции» я вообще молчу, выдумки со звездочками-это уже ни в какие ворота не прет. Русская атака с боевым кличем переполох однозначный, и беготня от наступающих. hurl (v.) Look up hurl at Dictionary.com early 13c., hurlen, "to run against (each other), come into collision," later "throw forcibly" (c. 1300); "rush violently" (late 14c.); perhaps related to Low German hurreln "to throw, to dash," and East Frisian hurreln "to roar, to bluster." OED suggests all are from an imitative Germanic base *hurr expressing rapid motion; see also hurry (v.). For difference between hurl and hurtle (which apparently were confused since early Middle English) see hurtle (v.). hurl (n.) Look up hurl at Dictionary.com late 14c., "rushing water," from hurl (v.). Mid-15c. as "strife, quarrel;" sense of "act of throwing violently" is from 1520s. как не крути, приходится бегством от драки. На словенском hurl- zagnali да и остальные славянские указывают на покидание поля боя. Тут уж без вариантов. А поминальная молитва-это тоже быстро. У нас помянул, и второй характерный жест перпендикулярный первому, какой? а два жеста-? Эксперимент проведем? Движение сначала вниз, потом поперек. Фестиваль –праздник, карнавал-праздник карнавал—это католическая масленица. В латыни корень карна связан с мясом, в том числе и с забоем. Завалить-вал-забой. А в русском кО(а)рнать, обкО(а)рнать—обрезать, резать. Скорняк—Скоро=быстро, но скорняк это от шкуры-скора, работает с ней шкурник. И быстро работает, то есть кроит. У Фасмера этимология слова скоро, скорость отсутствует. Специалист и свежует шкуру быстро. Это этимология слова СКОРО. Вот такие взаимосвязи смысловые с забоем скота, едой и праздником. Церковь масленицу не признает, считает язычеством, и собственно присвоила в своем приспособленчестве более старый обычай на свой лад, да и занялась пропагандой, только и всего. А нам интересна предистория праздника, то бишь этимология, а не сами, известные церковные обычаи про постоянство и закрепление духа голодом. Теперь продолжим про FEST - FAST. О-Е А теперь из фасмера подборки Праздник Пиво праздрой empty (adj.) http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=empty c. 1200, from Old English æmettig "at leisure, not occupied; unmarried," also "containing nothing, unoccupied," from æmetta "leisure," from æ "not" + -metta, from motan "to have" (see might (n.)). The -p- is a euphonic insertion. leisure досуг Sense evolution from "at leisure" to "containing nothing, unoccupied" is paralleled in several languages, such as Modern Greek adeios "empty," originally "freedom from fear," from leisure "fear." "The adj. adeios must have been applied first to persons who enjoyed freedom from duties, leisure, and so were unoccupied, whence it was extended to objects that were unoccupied" Buck. Related: Emptier. Figurative sense of empty-nester attested by 1960.